1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information service apparatuses and, more particularly, to an information service apparatus that provides information to a terminal connected to the information service apparatus through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are image processing apparatuses that serve as information service apparatuses. Along with the popularization of Web techniques, many image processing apparatuses, such as a line printer (LP), a multi-function printer (MFP), etc., have been provided with a Web server function so as to respond to a request from a client on a network by providing information regarding a status or structure of the apparatus and setting of the network in the form of a Web page.
On the other hand, with the internationalization in recent years, users using information service apparatuses of the same model have become not always use the same language. In order to cope with such circumstances, there are many apparatuses available on the market that can provide the same information in various different languages.
A Web server, which offers the same information in various languages, judges a language which a user desires to use in accordance with a value of an Accept-Language field contained in a Uniform Resource Locater (URL) requested by a Web client or a request header of a Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP), and provides Web pages in the thus-judged language.
However, there a case where a language is not clearly designated by a Web client (for example, there in no input of designation in the Accept-Language field), or even if the designation of a language is provided, the Web server does not support the designated language. In such a case, a Web page is provided to the Web client in a predetermined language that is previously set irrespective of user's designation. That is, there are many cases where a Web page is described in English as an international common language.
However, there is a problem in that English is not always a language that can be easily understood by users of the Web server.